I Know You Love Me
by turtlegirl2008
Summary: oneshot...basically it is a oneshot of a time when kagome leaves and inuyasha kinda has a chance to think about his life thusfar. what will he do? read to find out. inu's P.O.V. rated teen...just cause i can...heehee. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not (sniff) own Inu Yasha…(sniff) but if I did…well _this_ is what I would do…lol… **

**

* * *

**

I Know You Love Me

"_Idiot._"

The trees blurred past him.

"_Half-breed._"

He wasn't quite sure where he was going.

"_Self-centered bastard._"

The trees started gathering space between them.

"_No good demon._"

The clearing came up.

"_Worthless._"

There sat the well, as he closed in on it, he stopped short.

"_Mutt-face!_"

His hands dug into the worn wood.

"_Meaningless existence_."

He didn't know why he was here.

"_Not worth my time._"

He felt betrayed.

"_DIE Inu Yasha!_"

The pain of his memories caused him to double over.

"_How does it feel? To lose everything…?_"

He rested his head on the ledge of the well.

"…"

He looked up. He thought of _her._

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!! I don't know _who_ she is but she's not me…I'm Kagome._"

He'd really screwed up, he knew it.

"_You _really_ tried to kill me…_didn't_ you?!_"

He closed his eyes.

"_I thought you hated my scent?_"

He swallowed hard.

"_Why are you so mean to me?_"

He stood up.

"_My name is not 'Stupid'...It's Kagome._"

He had to do something.

"_I can help you…I can tell you the secret to Tetsusaiga._"

He rested a foot on the well.

"_SIT BOY!_"

He jerked his foot back.

"_It's ok if you really want to go with Kikyo…_"

His clenched hands tightened.

"…_I'll always be here for you._"

Tears were blinked back forcefully.

"_I-I…_"

He turned from the well.

"…"

The step was slow, but he took one more…away from the well.

"_Arrogant fool._"

His anger came back.

"_Deceitful dog._"

The tears were gone now.

"_No one can ever love you._"

He turned back to look at the well.

"_I don't care if Naraku _did_ betray us_ _…_"

He closed his eyes again, and was surprised to see _her_ face.

"_Inu Yasha…being with you…this has been the happiest time of my life._"

"Kagome…" he whispered the word to the wind, no one else was around to hear him.

"_I will kill you._"

He was in the well before he knew what happened.

"_Not worth—you will die—I betrayed you—self-centered—DIE—no on cares for—meaningless exestince—mutt-face—arrogant fool—_"

Angry voices swirled around him and the pain was so great that he let forth a tremendous cry.

A single voice came through it all, like a candle in a hurricane, "_Inu Yasha…don't ever change…_"

A delicate tear traced its way down his rough cheek.

"_I like you just the way you are._"

His bare feet met the hard ground as he looked up.

"_I…_"

His breath caught in his throat as he saw _her._

"Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?" Her voice held the slightest tinge of anger, mixed with confusion.

"I came here to tell you that you need to come back." _I can't live without you._

"Why should I come back?"

He jumped out of the well to stand beside her, "Because…well…I…look Kagome…I'm sorry, ok?"

She smiled, she actually smiled, "Inu Yasha…I have to tell you something…I…

"…_I love you Inu Yasha._"

…I love you."

He smiled.

"_Please don't change…I love you!_"

He cupped her face with his strong hand as he leaned in, "I think I finally understand that."

"Do you…do you l-l—"

He stopped her question with the kiss he had always longed to give her, but had never had the courage to do so.

**__**

**_EL FIN_**

* * *

* * *

A/N: So? How do you like it? Most all of those flashback-quote things actually happened in either the movies or the real series, so…be proud of me! (big smile) 

Well anyway I wanted to do a one-shot…so…I did. Yay! (claps) if this really happened in the series…oh man…wouldn't that be _spectacular_?

Ok so please read and review! Suggestions for the title would be appreciated…I just called it this randomly…

I'm almost done with those first chappies to the present-day ones but had this random idea and had to write it out…lol.

Hope you enjoy this!

me


End file.
